


Confession

by AmesNDot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmesNDot/pseuds/AmesNDot
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote on a whim... enjoy!
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to use italics to symbolize Peridot’s thoughts so I just indented for every time she’s thinking something to herself!

Peridot discovered something new that day. It had been obvious for quite some time, so she didn’t know why it had taken her so long to finally come to the conclusion that she was deeply in love with Amethyst. After Steven left for his journey of self-discovery, Peridot and Amethyst found themselves spending even more time together... and alone. They had already been close, but recently, they’d both started to realize how alike they were, despite the fact that they came from seemingly opposite lives. The two truly began to bond over their feelings of inadequacy. Though not as bad as they used to be, it still tugged at both of their hearts deep inside. Peridot felt she couldn’t fill in the shoes of the great Era 1 Peridots, just as Amethyst felt she didn’t measure up to the correctly made Quartzes. They were glad, though, to have both matured enough to confide in each other and be content, even if it didn’t change either of their realities.   
It wasn’t until about a month after Steven left that Peridot came to the realization that she felt at home with Amethyst, and yearned for those same feelings from her friend. Mindlessly watering the plants in her greenhouse, she pondered her feelings for Amethyst and their significance. 

I... I’m in love with her.

Those words felt so natural in her head, yet so alien. She knew what being in love meant, her analysis of romantic media and relationships around her helped with that. 

But does she love me?

Peridot lowered her watering can; a lump formed in her throat. She realized she needed to ask Amethyst somehow.  
Her face suddenly went flushed as she imagined the possibilities of Amethyst’s reaction. A look of discomfort? A giant burst of laughter? A long pause of deafening silence? Her heart sank; she was afraid. No, she was terrified. The usually confident gem faltered at the idea of confessing to her closest friend and confidant. She knew she had to do it, but how to do it was a much more difficult question. The silence was interrupted by the buzzing of her tablet sitting on a counter nearby, making her jump.  
It was Amethyst video calling her from her new phone. She almost forgot that Amethyst got that phone just so they could communicate from afar. They’d been video chatting almost every day they weren’t together in their free time. Peridot summoned her tablet in front of her, and hovered a shaky finger over the answer button. 

Okay, Peridot, just ask if she wants to hang out. She won’t think it’s weird, you literally do that all the time.

She pressed the button to be greeted by Amethyst’s calm deep indigo eyes and soft lips pulled into an affectionate smirk.   
“Haaaay, whatcha’ doin’?” Amethyst was clearly bored out of her mind.  
“I was, um, just finishing up watering the greenhouse,” Peridot said rigidly.  
“You good? You look constipated,”Amethyst giggled. “Anywho, I was thinking we could chill at the temple. There’s a new episode of Little B tonight and Greg’s not gonna be home.”

Perfect! She already took the first step for me, 

Peridot thought, relieved.  
“Absolutely!” Peridot realized she said that with a bit too much enthusiasm.  
“A’ight, later Peri!”  
And with that, Amethyst hung up, leaving Peridot back in silence once again. At this point, she was blushing furiously. She’d never found herself this flustered around Amethyst until she came to her new realization.  
As dusk arrived, Peridot made her way to the temple. Though a chilly breeze wove through the coastal air, Peridot was overcome by hot flashes of nervousness. Her stomach turned as she approached the front door.

What if this ruins our friendship? 

Peridot kept asking herself the same question over and over. But telling Amethyst felt necessary. After her realizing her love, she wouldn’t be able to contain it as a secret anyway. She rapped on the door with a sharp knock, and Amethyst opened it literally seconds after, as if she had been intently waiting nearby.   
Putting her newly recognized feelings into perspective, Peridot was overwhelmed. Amethyst was beautiful as ever. Though not close to the size of a normal quartz, she still stood taller than Peridot, and much larger. Even with her lack of stature, Amethyst was a beautifully made gem that looked otherwise perfect, thanks to her optimal kindergarten location.  
Peridot gulped.  
“Hey, Per!” Amethyst brought Peridot in for a side hug, which she awkwardly reciprocated.

What’s wrong with me? I’m always the enthusiastic one!

Amethyst froze; she felt Peridot’s stiffness. Something was wrong.  
“Hey...” she pulled away carefully. “Is everything alright? Like, you’ve been acting sorta off. If something’s up you can totally-“  
“I’m alright! I’m just... really excited to be here.”  
Peridot pulled out of the hug and closed the door behind her. Amethyst wasn’t convinced, but she decided not to push the issue further.  
“If ya say so. I’ve got a movie fort set up in my room for us, c’mon!”  
Of course, Amethyst instinctively grabbed Peridot’s hand to lead her to the door. Peridot felt like she was about to melt into a puddle. This was something Amethyst did often, but somehow it felt different this time. Her legs stopped working, and Amethyst felt that she was not moving.   
“Dude! If you’re gonna be like this and not explain, then why’d you come over here?!”  
Amethyst whipped her head around to see Peridot’s eyes welled up with tears. Her mouth quivered, attempting to speak.   
Amethyst bit her tongue in regret when she realized that whatever was happening with Peridot was a sensitive matter.  
“Aw, man, I’m sorry Perski...” Amethyst said in a hushed voice. She faced her friend, her thumb rubbing the back of Peridot’s hand.   
“I... guh...” Peridot’s tears started streaming. 

This is so embarrassing. This is so embarrassing. This is so embarrassing.

Peridot became a crying mess in front of the gem she respected the most. She didn’t feel that sad, but the tears just couldn’t stop.  
Amethyst put her other hand on Peridot’s shoulder and waited for her to calm down. She’d never seen Peridot cry like this; she almost felt tears well up in her eyes. Peridot gained some control and attempted to explain.  
“I just don’t... want to ruin what we have.”  
Amethyst raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. “What do you mean? I’ll always be your friend, Peri.”  
Peridot wiped her tears away with shaky hands. Her stomach was in knots. Does Amethyst think of her as nothing more than a friend?  
“I think I like you more than a friend, okay?”  
There was a moment of silence. Peridot’s eyes were glued to the floor.   
“In fact...” her voice wavered. “I think I love you.”  
She slowly looked up to see Amethyst, whose lips slightly parted and eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, Peridot’s nervousness melted away as she marveled in the quartz’s beauty. Her face wasn’t disgusted nor confused, but rather, flattered. She had a light smile in her eyes; though not visible, Peridot could sense it.  
“Peri, I...” Amethyst drew her hands in. “I had no idea...” she trailed off.  
It was a deep yearning in her chest that pulled Peridot towards her companion. Placing her hands on Amethyst’s broad shoulders, she gave her a kiss. Her lips were softer than Peridot could have ever imagined. It was difficult to get her own small lips around Amethyst’s full ones, but she put her best effort into showing affection towards the most respectable gem she had ever met.  
Peridot flinched as she felt Amethyst’s arms wrap themselves around her waist. She let out a little squeak.

Oh my stars. Oh my stars.

Amethyst reciprocated by angling her lips around Peridot’s ever so perfectly. Amethyst’s other hand made its way behind her neck, supporting her head.  
For once in her existence, Peridot’s mind went blank. Her nagging nervous thoughts that would constantly tug the back of her brain vanished as she sank deeper in Amethyst’s embrace. At that point, her visor was long gone. Amethyst pulled away to look at Peridot, whose eyes were still peacefully closed. Peridot’s reality came flooding back; the kiss felt like a dream. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw her beloved friend with a slightly coy grin.  
“Dude, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” Amethyst snickered.  
“Y-you feel the same way?” Peridot was baffled.  
“Well yeah! Man, I thought I was dropping enough hints...”  
In that moment, they both burst into laughter. For the most part, they were laughing at themselves and how oblivious they’ve been.   
For the rest of the evening, they stuck together like glue. It felt different now after realizing their feelings were requited.  
Cuddled up in front of the TV in a pillow fort, Peridot looked to Amethyst in her peripheral. She felt the quartz’s soft hair brushing against her arms and spotted a content grin across her lips, sending a shiver up Peridot’s spine. Everything felt perfect- she wanted that night to never end.


End file.
